


[Podfic] I Just Can't Handle It

by defpodfics (dedicatedfollower467)



Series: [Podfic] Whatever This World Can Give to Me [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, Epiphanies, Falling In Love, Inner Dialogue, M/M, Missing Scene, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Unrequited Love, well not so much missing as just adding inner monologue to a scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedicatedfollower467/pseuds/defpodfics
Summary: In a bar in Rome, Crowley realizes he is in love with Aziraphale. Except, demons aren't supposed to be capable of love, and if Down There gets wind of this...





	[Podfic] I Just Can't Handle It

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Just Can't Handle It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155304) by [dedicatedfollower467](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedicatedfollower467/pseuds/dedicatedfollower467). 



**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://k007.kiwi6.com/hotlink/qb4iptg1nz/I_Just_Can_t_Handle_It.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [I Just Can't Handle It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155304)

 **Author:** [dedicatedfollower467](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedicatedfollower467/pseuds/dedicatedfollower467)

 **Reader:** [defpodfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedicatedfollower467/pseuds/defpodfics%20URL)

 **Length:** 9:01 minutes

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://k007.kiwi6.com/hotlink/qb4iptg1nz/I_Just_Can_t_Handle_It.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> My first podfic! Please let me know if there's things I can do better!


End file.
